harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Tajaran Major Clans
The Hadii "He will do what he can for the betterment of all Tajaran. If that means he must submit to NanoTrasen demands, then he will do so." History The largest and most organized Tajara clan on Ahdomai, the Hadii are one of the few Slavemaster clans that survived the rebellion. The Hadii survived the war betraying the other Slavemaster forces and joining the rebellion. Their treachery was the final blow that shattered the Slavemaster forces. Since, the Hadii have remained in prominence in modern Ahdomai. Due to their centuries of leadership experience, large holdings, and extensive technical records they are considered the leading clan for most of the northern continent. After the war they have intermarried with several "Lesser" clans, and their numbers have grown noticeably. The Hadii are directly supported by Nanotrasen, and they have been a driving force behind many of the Nanotrasen programs on Ahdomai. Political Stance ' The Hadii always been heavily involved in infrastructure and bureaucracy. Pushing for improvements in such is second nature to most older Hadii. Ahdomai as a whole had been ravaged by the war, and Hadii-lead expeditions have become a common sight across the northern continent, distributing texts and records to the poor and unfortunate. Many of the larger public works on Ahdomai have been funded, in part, by the Hadii. The official clan stance on NanoTrasen is complete assimilation with the company, and Hadii leaders have been quoted stating they wish to work within human organizations to improve human views of Tajaran as second-class citizens outside of Ahdomai. The Kaytam ''"She has seen many things in her long life, but above all she knows one thing: It is better to be dead than to remain a slave. Never Again." '''History Originating from the northern region, the Kaytam were one of many clans that were forced to relocate to the rockey Etari archepegalo alongside a number of exiled lower-class scientists after a failed rebellion against the regional slavemaster forces. Whilst they did succeed at killing more than a few of their masters, the rebellion ultimately failed and the bulk of the original Kaytam clan was wiped out in the resulting purges. Many of the clans involved with the rebellion were entirely wiped out, and the remaining Kaytam were placed under the strictest, harshest conditions The Slavemasters could subject them to. For decades prominent Kaytam Tajaran were used in public demonstrations of force, a clear reminder to other clans the price of any disobedience. Across the planet the name was practically synonymous with the word criminal. When the liberation of Ahdomai began, centuries of repressed anger flared to a head on the Erstaz regions. Almost overnight the region erupted into an angry, bloody revolt, and less than three days after the first hostilities not a single Slavemaster was left free on the Archepegalo. As the Kaytam turned their attention towards the slavemasters on the mainland, the weapons manufacturer Hosari Technologies took note and threw their support behind the southerners. The Kaytam were a key force in the war, and gained a reputation as being extremely ruthless and blunt. Due to the high concentration of low-birth scientists, they are one of the leading technological forces on Ahdomai, especially in military applications of technology. While they share no love of how humanity treats them, as long as the Kaytam remain independent and free of slavery they are willing to honor the agreements they made during the revolution.. Political Stance Every policy that the Kaytam enact focus towards a singular, concrete goal: preventing the return of The Slavemasters or any who would take their place. To that end the Kaytam will stop at nothing to remain free. While NT has shown that they do not consider Tajaran equals by any means, they have not attempted wholesale enslavement of Ahdomai and they possess the same advantage the Slavemasters had over the Tajaran initially: Technology. As long as NT has that advantage the Kaytam have stated that they will happily co-exist. Internally the Kaytam are an unusual mix of discipline and chaos. The clan as a whole has a set of strict set of laws that every member is expected to follow, however there is no true central government on the archepegalo. Instead a loose republic of the various islands regularily meets to discuss regional policy roughly twice a year. Militarily each island has at least one private military corporation that acts as either a police force or local militia. As crime is uniformly high across the entire region thanks Kaytam immigration policy, most of these PMC's remain at high alert year-round. More than a few PMCls are also tied with various ballistics arm's and weapon's manufacturers. Kaytam weapons are a chief export, and are well-known for quality and a unique depleted uranium slug. Nazkiin "We wish for peaceful co-existence between Tajaran and Humanity, absolutely... but we cannot allow them to rule Ahdomai. We must stand on our own feet. If we do not, our culture will never regain its former glory." History Hailing from the temperate regions along the equator, the Nazkiin clan was originally a small, rag-tag group of various families that splintered away from more prominent clans during the rebellion in an attempt to get away from the fighting. After the Slavemasters were overthrown and the dust had settled, the group consolidated into their own clan, seeking to distance themselves from the conflict between the Hadii and Kaytam and instead focus on cultural recovery. Two prominent members, Najir Nazkiin (Formerly Najir Vad'ya) and his wife Rii'aka Nazkiin (Formerly Rii'aka Chakorr), saw an opportunity to give their clan a political foothold so their endevour would be heard by the masses, by forming the Iniye-Aw'dhim (Coalition of Reclamation), a planet-wide archelogical expedition to recover artifacts, records, any scrap of pre-Slavemaster culture that might remain, in the hopes of undoing the cultural damage the Slavemaster occupation caused. Growing by word-of-mouth and initially funded by a handful of Kaytam sub-clans, it's become the largest archelogical expedition in known Ahdomai history, attracting members from all corners, although as funding's dried up many members have had to take jobs with the various human corporations to pay for the expedition. Nonetheless, the expedition continues, and while the Nazkiin aren't political players on the level of the Hadii or Kaytam, several important cultural findings have been recovered due to the Coalition's efforts, giving the Nazkiin a degree of notability. Political stance The Nazkiin have been the main driving force behind the so-called "Co-existence" movement. Where the Isolationist movement pushes for NanoTrasen to leave Ahdomai completely, the goal of the Co-existence movement is for Ahdomai and NanoTrasen to exist as close allies, but nontheless independent factions. They see the Hadii as too greedy, too eager to let NanoTrasen take control of Ahdomai, and not concerned enough with restoring the Tajaran culture to its pre-Slavemaster glory. Nazkiin's main policy is said cultural growth, to which end they formed the Iniye-Aw'dhim, which has become the largest, most widespread expedition of its kind, to find what records and artifacts the Hadii did not archive and the Slavemasters did not destroy. Their stance has caused some friction with the Hadii, especially the more extreme Hadii sects who see any kind of anti-NT policy as a threat to Ahdomai. Despite the opposition, or in some cases because of it, the Co-existence movement has garnered a sizable following, and the Nazkiin's status as the creators and overseers of the Iniye-Aw'dhim has given them a solid political foothold for their stance to be heard.